Reconciliation
by Children of Summer
Summary: "Know this, such hatred as yours can never triumph, Morgana" He attempted to sound more just and cold, but deep down his soul was crying helplessly."I hope one day you will find the love and compassion that used to fill your heart." He breathed, looking into her blissfully moist eyes. ( Following the infamous dialogue in episode 5.09).


A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I hope you will enjoy this.

* * *

His heart sank when he saw the way her body was trembling: the heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, as it was a cage animal, chained to the one particular place and desperate to break out. He could not think of any consequences. She's always been furiously powerful, she was a true fighter, a strong leader. A fearless warrior.

The severe winds that are tend to be a common evidence in this wild and barren land, were playing softly with the long and dark hair of hers, cooly underlining the state of her mind. Some raged breaths, and anyhow it was enough for him. _I need her... _the thought itself seemed to be giving a rather pleasant warm feeling in his chest. He's been drawn utterly to her, ever since he laid his eyes upon her green ones.

"Know this, such hatred as yours can _never triumph, Morgana_" He attempted to sound more just and cold, but deep down his soul was crying helplessly."I hope one day you will find the love and compassion that used to fill your heart." He breathed, looking into her blissfully moist eyes. The blood was damping through his veins, as the desire to run to her and wipe away her tears was increasing. She saved him once, when her heart wasn't full of hatred and darkness. She's always been too kind to him. He still can feel her caressing his cheeks as the light blush touched them immediately, despite the coldness of air. They are bonded for eternity, although he cannot read her thoughts, he cannot hear that roar inside of her.

He will not let this happen again. He cannot be a servant to the two masters, not this time. He's chosen his path and seeds of doubt have gone away. His loyalty lies to the King. He will wield his sword with honour for the bright future of Camelot and blissful days of Albion.

A tear. One tear. An almost visible tear has fallen to the morron ground.

"Mordred-"

He hesitated a few moments before running fiercely to her. A reflection was gone. He could not wait any longer.

He hold his arms below her shoulders and embraced her tightly - is being somehow afraid to loose her, for she was too fragile in his arms.

There was a silence for a while where they just stood still, in an embrace that could last forever. They were holding onto each other, having no intentions to part before Mordred started caressing her cheeks. _Oh..how pale they are.._ They used to be rosy as the colour of the sky before the dawn. A few small and soft kisses were planted on her forehead; He shouldn't have left her there, he shouldn't have run away from one he cared the most.

"I-" She spoke, gavering the strength but he did interrupt her, cupping her so dear face with his fingers.

"Shh" Mordred was rubbing tenderly both of her temples. "It's been so long since-" He paused, searching for her eyes. "You were my salvation, my friend... my only _friend._ I should've been grateful for all what you've done to me. For your kind heart. I value it tremendously so." At the last two words his lips curved into the genuine smile.

"And what of now, Mordred? Am I to forgive all the pain our kind has suffered? Moreover, am I to make amends with ones who sentence to death one of us each day, who destroy everything that is belong to the old religion and marked themselves as usurpers?" She hissed.

"Things could have been different, easily untouched than damaged. The bond between us is more important than the power we weild. Certainly so, the act of reconciling would do it." He took a deep breath. "Arthur may not be so wrong after all...He's right." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he regretted them almost immediately, having should have known better than to have brought this up.

Her eyes flashed and for a moment he thought Morgana was about to slap him, her expression was so full of thinly veiled anger. But she didn't pull away nor scowled and recoiled away from his arms. She was furious, but glared at him with undisguised bitterness in her eyes. "They might be untouched but it could not be less painful. They turned against me, all of them...they betrayed me, each differently, in their own way. They left me when I needed them the most. Thought we were allies, friends..." The anger has gone away from her face, voice is calm. She turned her face to him and early tears have formed in her eyes.

He sat down on the ground and pulled her down so her head rested on his chest and his arms tangled around her thin waist. The wind was blowing smoothly, the sound of it turned into one of the fairest lulabies. No words have been said. The silence became comfortable to bear with. He pressed his lips to her dark curls, before stroking them affectionately. Such a strange gesture of pure and true intention of having said all those words that have been hidden for years.

"I would never think of hurting you or turning against you. When we met each other for the first time, I knew it but shamefully I couldn't comprehend it. You have always been there, wherever I went the presence of you... I could feel it. The image of your face haunted me. _You _are the beat of my heart and the breath of my life." He whispered in her ear. "I shall never_ feel_ the way I do about you," He paused, leaning down in, just a few inches from her lips " And I shall never _love _the way-" He could see the tiny bliss of light in her enticing eyes. "_I love you." _

"My Lady, may I have an honour of-" He knelt taking her hand into his. To his relief she didn't take it away.

A tender smile touched her full lips as a sigh of acceptance. He tugged graciously Morgana to her feet and merely knotted his hands more tightly in her hair, guiding her down to kiss the side of her mouth tenderly. "Always." He muttered under his breath, kissing her lips soothingly.


End file.
